Your Guardian Angel
by HomeStuckInTheGhostZone
Summary: Danny died in the unfinished Fenton Ghost Portal and goes to Heaven. He's met with a task: he must protect Sam at all costs, without her finding out who he is. But Sam isn't clueless like the rest of Amity Park. She, unlike the others, notices when a mysterious boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes suddenly appears, right after the death of her best friend. R&R
1. Going To Heaven

**I came up with the idea for this entire fic. My amazing best friend- morgan. .75- is writing it and I'm editing. Hope you all enjoy! (Check out some of her stories if you're a DXS shipper. 3)**

Danny Fenton and his two best friends- Samantha (Sam) Manson and Tucker Foley- were down in his parents' lab a.k.a the basement. Danny's parents are ghost hunters. They were building a ghost portal. It was supposed to make a link between the human and ghost worlds, but it didn't work. Danny's parents left, disappointed. Tucker, Danny, and Sam stayed behind for a little bit.

"This thing would be _so_ cool if it worked!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I know!" Sam agreed.

"Yeah, guys, but it doesn't work. We better get going before my parents yell at us for being down here." Danny suggested, nervously.

"Come on, Danny! Maybe you could get it to work!" Sam said.

"How?" he asked.

"Go inside, see if you can figure out what's wrong with it."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, come on, Danny."

"You know what, Sam? You're right. Who knows what kind of super cool, awesome things could be on the other side of this portal!"

Danny walked over to the wall and slipped on a white jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. He was about to walk into the portal, when Sam stopped him. "Danny, wait!"

"What?" he asked, quickly turning around.

"Here," Sam ripped off the sticker with Jack Fenton's- Danny's dad's- face on it.

"Thanks," he smiled.

She smiled back and he continued into the portal.

We all know Danny lacked coordination, for lack of better terms. He walked into the portal and tripped on a wire. He used his reflexes and caught himself on the wall. Peace was restored, for about 5 seconds. When he put his hand on the wall, he pressed the 'on' button. The portal lit up, and before he knew what was happening, a million volts of electricity was coursing through him. His scream echoed through the lab, sending uncomfortable shivers through Sam and Tucker. Danny just felt pain, and then saw all white.

When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place. It was all white and there was one person, besides himself. This person was dressed in all white. He looked- well he looked like Tucker. This angel practically _was_ Tucker. The only difference was that this Tucker was in all white, no beret, and hand wings.

"Tucker, is that you?" Danny asked, confused.

"No. I'm Terance, you're guardian angel."

"My what?"

"Your guardian angel. You know, an angel that-"

"Yeah! I know what it is. Why can I see you?"

"Because you're in Heaven."

"Where!"

"Hea-ven. Say it with me, Danny. Hea-"

"I can't be dead!"

"You died in the portal."

"Why did you let me die?"

Danny was yelling at this point.

"The title is 'Guardian Angel' not 'Miracle Worker' Anyone would've died in that situation. Anyway, you have an important task up here."

"Okay, before we get to this 'task', I need to know something. Why do you look like Tucker?"

"I thought you'd be comfortable if I was someone you knew when you were living."

"Okay, so what is my task?"

"To be Sam's guardian angel."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. The New Guy

"What! Sam's guardian angel? Like Sam, as in Sam Manson? My best friend Sam? The girl I have a crush on Sam?" Danny panicked.

"Yep," Terance nodded.

"But how? Like, what am I supposed to do?"

"Protect her, something that comes natural to you," he winked at Danny.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "How am I supposed to do that exactly?"

"I'm going to send you back down to earth. You're going to keep an eye on her and make sure she's safe."

"Um, she's gonna know it's me as soon as she sees me."

"Not if we disguise you."

"Okay?"

Terance snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, Danny's hair was snow white, his eyes neon green. He was wearing a black long-sleeve, grey jeans, and black converses.

"Okay, that covers the look, but what about my name?"

"Um, Daniel Tyler."

"Wow, 'cause that's not obvious."

"Anyway, you're going to be a new student at Casper. I'm going to rig it so you guys have every class together."

Danny opened his mouth to ask a question.

"And before you ask, you'll be living in that old abandoned house down the road from hers. I'll send you money whenever you need it. I already have it set up for you."

"Sweet!"

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

And with the clap of his hands, Danny was down in his new house.

***Meanwhile: Down in Amity Park***

Almost every citizen in Amity was at the local church. Everyone in black, or at least some dark color. They were at a funeral, this one being for Danny Fenton. He died a little over a week ago. Everyone in the town was mourning.

Had she not been crying her eyes out, Samantha Manson would've scoffed at most of them. Almost everyone in town either bullied him or didn't talk to him. The only people that really knew him were his parents, his sister Jazz, his best friend Tucker, and herself.

She was sitting in the front row with his family and Tucker. It was time for people to go up and talk about their time with Danny. Sam was the last one to go up. Now, the entire town knew Sam and Danny liked each other. Everyone was pretty sure the saddest part of him dying was the fact that they never dated.

Sam stood up at the alter and started speaking.

"Most of you knew that me and Danny were best friends."

The entire room nodded.

"Well, most of you didn't know that he was one of the sweetest, kindest, funniest, best friend anyone could've had. He was always friendly and willing to help. He was shy, but once you got through to him, he was simply amazing. He was taken from us, from me, way too soon. And it's all my fault."

She fell to floor in sobs. Tucker and Jazz ran over, to comfort her.

Everyone knew how Danny died. They knew he went in the portal and was electrocuted. And most of them knew Sam and Tucker were with him.

Tucker and Jazz helped Sam back up and took her back to her seat.

***The Next Morning***

Sam got up and started getting dressed. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked down to her kitchen.

"Morning, Sweetie," her mom greeted.

"Hi," Sam replied, monotone.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta' be there for Tucker."

"Okay." Her parents nodded as she walked out the door.

She walked to school and met up with Tucker before class.

"Hey, you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"Good."

The bell rang for first period.

"See ya."

"Bye."

They hugged and went to their classes. Sam walked into Lancer and sat in the back corner.

Just before the late bell rang, a guy walked in. He was new, Sam had never seen him before. He had a mop of white hair, neon green eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, grey jeans, and black converses. If Sam hadn't been depressed, she would've thought he was cute.

"Hello students. We have a new student joining us. His name is Daniel Tyler." Lancer introduced. "There's an available seat in the back next to Miss. Manson." Mr. Lancer pointed to the seat and Daniel went and sat.


	3. Meeting

**Hey, we hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the big gap. P.S My friend that's writing this changed her name on here. It's now DFDPGZ14.**

**General POV**  
Lancer's class went by slower than usual today. Sam wasn't sure if it was her mood or just the fact the new guy looked too familiar. And she swore she looked over ever few minutes to see him staring at her. She got up and gathered my things, hurrying out of the room.  
"Hey, Manson!"  
'Oh Christ.'  
"What do you want Dash?" Sam asked, annoyed.  
"Just wanted to say hi."  
"Hi."  
She tuned to walk away.  
"How are you and the techno geek doing?"  
"Fine." she grumbled, my back still turned.  
"I know you two are heartbroken because the other loser died."  
Tears started forming in her eyes.  
"It's tragic. You two would've made the cutest geek couple."  
'Just walk away. Don't show weakness.'  
"I'm glad he's gone. One less nerd to take care of."  
'That's it!'  
Sam turned around and ran up to him.  
"How could you say something like that? He had friends. He had a family. And we all just lost him. Doesn't that mean anything to you!"  
"No."  
"Oh my gosh! You're such an ass, Dash! I can't be-"  
She was cut off when his hand made contact with her face. She landed, hitting the lockers.  
"Watch who you're talking to, Freak."  
Little did she know that Daniel was nearby- watching the entire encounter.  
Suddenly, the new guy walked up to Dash, grabbed him, turned him around, and punched him.  
"Are you unwell? You never hit a girl!"  
Then he turned to Sam and kneeled down.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Here," he stood up. "Let me take you to the nurse."  
He offered his hand. She cautiously took it and stood up.  
"I said I'm fine. I don't need to go to the nurse." she persisted.  
"That forming bruise on your cheek says otherwise." he retorted.  
"Ugh, fine."  
They walked in silence for about a minute.  
"I'm Daniel, by the way."  
"Sam."  
"Why did he hit you?"  
"That's was Dash. He's the local jock and head douchebag. My one friend, Danny, died a couple of days ago. Dash used to bully him. He was saying some stuff and I wasn't going to take it- wait. Why am I telling you this? It's none of your business."  
Daniel just got a hurt look on his face, and stayed quiet.  
A few minutes later, "I'm sorry."  
"About what?"  
"Your friend."  
"Oh. Uh, thanks."  
"Yeah."  
They finally arrived at the nurses office.  
"Here you go." Daniel said.  
Sam just nodded and walked in. He stood by the door until the nurse started to treat her.  
**Sam's POV**  
I sat in the nurses office, icing my bruise. I wanted to know why Daniel or whatever his name is decided to do that for me.  
Punch Dash, insist I go to the nurse, actually care if I was okay.  
Was he just nice?  
Did he just feel bad?  
And why did he look so familiar? All these questions are just rushing through my head. I need to find out more about him.  
**Daniel's POV**  
Well, at least Dash misses me. (Sarcasm.) I want to know what Dash said, anyway. And why does she hate me? I know it's typical Sam to not trust people, but she barely gave me a shot. I wish she knew I had to protect her! But no, Sam has to make everything harder, but that's what I always loved about her.  
Suddenly...Ah ha! That's it!  
I'll just act like Danny Fenton and she'll slowly start warming up to me. DUH! I finally understood the nickname, Clueless.

**I hope this is sufficient. Hope you liked! XD**


	4. Score

**So my friend and I are here together, so we get to write this! (After putting it off for literally 3 months.) I apologize for all the errors in the last chapter. I wrote it during a big test so…. Yeah. Plus neither of us have had inspiration for this chapter, so we're brainstorming and making this up as we go along.**

**Score**

**General POV**

Sam walked out of the nurse's office, holding an icepack to the forming bruise on her sore cheek where Dash the Asshole hit her. As she walks into the hallway, she stops. Sitting against the lockers with a hand on his forehead is Daniel. He looks up and his green eyes widen. Sam stares for half a second, mesmerized by the glow, then blinks and mentally scolds herself.

_'__What are you thinking, Manson? You don't even know this guy. Just because he looks like Danny, doesn't mean-'_

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted as the boy jumps up.

"Sam! Are you alright?"

It takes Sam a second to answer, since she's confused.

_'__This guy seems really worried about me… Why?_'

She shakes her head and mumbles "uh… um yeah, I'm fine. Why should you care?"

She moves the icepack off of her face a little awkwardly and the white-haired boy lets out a little gasp.

"Sam…." He says, stepping closer to her.

He reaches out a hand, as if to move her hair out of her face- _Something very Danny-like…_ Sam thinks, grudgingly- then seems to rethink it and awkwardly drops his hand, instead moving it to the back of his on neck. He stares at his black converses, not wanting to meet her violet glare. "I- uh- sorry… do you want me to walk you back to class, or…?" He leaves the offer and glances up at her and the Goth blinks.

"No, I'm fine on my own."

Daniel smiles, as if he's amused. "Fine, just try not to get into any more trouble on the way back, promise?"

Sam chuckled to herself.

"Sure," she nodded.

She turned and started walking the other way to her class. She hears a small laugh from behind her.

"Uhh, Sam? Class is this way. You sure you're alright?"

She turns to see Daniel smiling at her, a thumb pointed over his shoulder in the opposite direction.

"I _told _you, I'm fine," she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Just checking," he smirked.

"Okay."

She started walking in the right direction. She felt his eyes on her until she got to the end of the hall.

"Sam," he called.

She turned to look at him.

"See you around?"

She just smiled, nodded, and rounded the corner.

**Danny's POV**

As I watched Sam walk around the corner, I smiled. As soon as she was out of my sight I brought both of my arms straight out and brought them back, celebrating the small victory. **_(We didn't how to describe horizontal fist pumping) _**I started walking to my next class, which I "coincidentally" share with Sam.

_'__Score!'_

**Like we explained before, the both of us have had writer's block for the longest time. So, sorry for the wait. Hope this was worth your time.**


End file.
